From Raleigh to Sacramento - A Warrior's Journey
by Hollystar122
Summary: Set after Bramblestar's Storm. After a major storm kills several Twolegs and leaves some of the lake resort destroyed, a local government agency takes interest in restoring and expanding the lake resort. Upon paying a visit to the lake, they discover the Clans- and express a desire to capture them all. Larger summary inside. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**-If you don't want to read a huge summary, skip down to BRS*-**

**This takes place about eight or nine moons after Bramblestar's Storm. To make it easier on me since I don't live in the UK, I'm going to treat the Clans as if they live around a lake near Raleigh, North Carolina. After a huge storm hits the lake, a tree collapses on one of the cabins at the lake resort humans go to each summer in the series, killing a child and two adults. Another tree collapsed closer to the water, crushing a boat and severely injuring several humans. Following the storm, government agents from Raleigh start visiting the lake resort briefly, doing things the warrior cats don't understand. After one of the security guards of an agent kills a warrior of ShadowClan, the Clans decide they are going to attack the humans and drive them away from the lake resort. They fail, losing many warriors in the process. This failed attempt reveals their society to the government, who decides to capture all of the warrior cats and attempt to domesticate them. As the government begins capturing warriors (and killing those who prove to difficult to capture), the Clans decide that they will try one more time to rescue the captured warriors and defeat the government agents. They manage to free some of the captured warriors, but are forced to retreat when one of the guards threatens the life of a captured warrior. They make one final attempt to rescue all warriors, almost succeeding, before coming to the realization that these Twolegs will not be easily defeated. After a leader loses their final life trying to escape from capture, the Clans decide they must either continue fighting a hopeless battle or leave the lake. Meanwhile, the government has grown tired of constantly fighting to capture these cats. They set one last round of traps and send out one last group of humans to do one last capture sweep. They then make the decision to kill any cat they cannot capture, with their reason being that they wish to demolish a part of the forest (ThunderClan's territory) in order to make way for construction vehicles to come and expand and repair the lake resort. The lake Clans finally decide that they must leave the lake, and begin a long and treacherous journey. By this point, news of the oddly social cats has spread, and other government agencies have developed an interest in capturing the cats- more for research into their abnormally social personalities and tendencies than to domesticate them. On top of these agencies being interested, the Clans must pass through many famous, albeit dangerous, metropolitan areas across the country. Because of the mass changes the allegiances will undergo during the story, I may interject the plot with updated allegiances after the Clans begin their journey.**

**BRS***

**Credit for the Warriors series goes to Erin Hunter and HarperCollins Publishers. I don't own Warriors. **

**_Spoiler Alert!_ This story contains major spoilers for the Warriors series. Unless you want the series spoiled, don't read this story unless you have finished The Last Hope and Bramblestar's Storm!**

* * *

><p>Allegiances<p>

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar - massive dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with forest green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
>Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes<p>

Warriors:

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger splotches and half a face

Millie - grey striped tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: ****Smokepaw**

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker - grey and white tom

**Apprentice: Firepaw**

Ivypool - silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: Daisypaw**

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Bumblestripe - very pale grey tom with black stripes

Molewhisker - brown and cream tom

**Apprentice: Thornpaw**

Lilyheart - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Dewdrop - grey and white tom

Snowwhisker - fluffy white tom

**Apprentice: Barkpaw**

Stormcloud - grey tabby tom

Hollyheart - black she-cat

Apprentices:

Firepaw - bright ginger she-cat with green eyes, daughter of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar

Sunpaw - ginger and dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes, Firepaw's brother

Thornpaw - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, Sunpaw's brother

Barkpaw - large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Smokepaw - pale grey tom with a black face, son of Rosepetal and Bumblestripe

Daisypaw - dark cream and grey tabby she-cat, Smokepaw's sister

Queens:

Amberheart - pale ginger she-cat, mother of Spiderleg's kits, Dustkit, Fernkit, and Shrewkit

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits, Foxkit, Icekit, Tumblekit, and Blizzardkit

Cherryfall - ginger she-cat, mother of Stormcloud's kits, Shimmerkit and Mistkit

Cinderheart - grey tabby she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits

Elders:

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Rowanstar - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Crowfrost - black and white tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

**Apprentice: Flameclaw**

Warriors:

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur - dark grey tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Grassdawn - tabby she-cat

Greystorm - dark grey tom, son of Dawnpelt and Scorchfur

Apprentices:

Flameclaw - dark grey tom with cream-colored ears, Greystorm's brother

Queens:

Stoatfur - tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother of Tigerheart's kits, Clawkit and Hawkkit

Elders:

Snaketail - dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur - small brown tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring - brown and white tom

Medicine Cat: Stormstrike - dark grey and brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Warriors:

Crowfeather - dark grey tom

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale grey and white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Rabbitpaw**

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot - grey tom with two dark paws

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot - ginger tom

**Apprentice: Rockpaw**

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat

Slightstep - black tom with a flash of white on his chest

Featherheart - grey tabby she-cat

Hootowl - dark grey tom

Oatstalk - pale brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw - pale brown she-cat

Rockpaw - dark grey tom

Queens:

Furzepelt - gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Breezepelt's kits, Tigerkit, Leopardkit, and Lionkit

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat, expecting Leaftail's kits

Elders:

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Whiskernose - light brown tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar - grey she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom

Medicine Cat: Willowshine - grey tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

Warriors:

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart - gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing - dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardleap - dark brown tabby tom

Perchleap - tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw - grey tom

Queens:

Shimmerpelt - silver she-cat, expecting Heronwing's kits

Elders:

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2: A Dark Time is Coming

**Here we go with a new story! I hope you guys like it! It would really help if you guys would leave a review after reading. It'll show me that at least someone out there enjoys my writing. Again, Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter/HarperCollins Publishers.**

* * *

><p>A soft, easy breeze stirred the leaves on the trees, creating a whistle, high-pitched and rhythmic. A gentle, sweet song that had been committed to memory long before any cat touched paw near the lake. It seemed strange to me how something so sweet and nurturing as a gentle breeze could form after such a tragic storm had befallen us.<p>

Absentmindedly, my paw skimmed the water of the lake. So many cats had touched this water as I had, felt the current rush through their claws and wet their fur. Some cats embraced it. Others feared it. I neither longed for nor feared it.

The lake had been many things to me. A life source. A bringer of disaster. A place to look to when the future seemed hazy and hard to see. Now? It was a cross between all three.

I thought my troubles were over when the flood receded and ThunderClan returned home.

I was stupid to think that.

Or was I? The Clans were at peace. Not a single battle had been fought between cats since the end of the flood. But worse things had happened, one after the other until I was sure no cat could handle any more. First, ThunderClan lost our crippled hero, Briarlight, to a short bought of greencough this past leaf-bare. Not much of anything, if you compare one life lost to the lives left intact. Then, after realizing he was growing too weak to fulfill his warrior duties, Spiderleg retired into the elder's den. In newleaf, a pair of foxes broke into the camp, killing two elders, Graystripe and Sandstorm. A warrior, Brackenfur, later died of his wounds. While trying to drive out a badger, Sorrelheart and Fernheart, daughters of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, were killed, and another warrior, Snowwhisker, was badly hurt. The badger ended up returning a moon later, invading the camp and killing our second to last elder, Purdy, along with our nursery helper, Daisy. And most recently, Dovewing was killed during the storm that ravaged the Greenleaf Twolegplace.

"Bramblestar?"

Fur brushed against fur as my mate found me. I smiled a bit when my eyes met her's, reflecting every hidden emotion buried within me. She was the reminder that not everything was lost. I had a family to live for. I entwined my tail with her's before looking out across the lake. Along with my family, I had a Clan to lead. We both did. We weren't just mates, we were leader and deputy of our beloved Clan. I knew she would fight to the death for ThunderClan, and I had to make myself believe that I would do the same.

For what we had lost these past few seasons, we matched in gain. We had two different families of apprentices in the apprentices' den right now. The first were our kits. Firepaw, Barkpaw, Thornpaw, and Sunpaw had been apprentices for two moons now, and were coming along nicely. Alongside them were the kits of Rosepetal and Bumblestripe. Daisypaw and Smokepaw at one point had a brother, Oakpaw, but he left ThunderClan to join Smokey at the horseplace during his apprenticeship. Our nursery was also overflowing. Amberheart, Whitewing, and Cherryfall all had their own kits, and Cinderheart was expecting. Amberheart's kits were due to become apprentices today, a very exciting time for them.

My tail brushed lightly against Squirrelflight's stomach. "Are you ever going to let me tell them?"

She smirked. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She purred. I nuzzled her gently. "It won't be long before cats start noticing, Squirrelflight. You're starting to get big."

"Are you calling me fat?"

I shook my head. "Wouldn't think of it."

She pressed herself against me. "I can't believe our kits are apprentices already." She murmured.

"Feeling nostalgic?"

"A little bit." She confessed. "It's not easy, living with all of this death and destruction."

"I know." I agreed. "But we must focus on the future. ThunderClan is shaken, but still strong. We will bounce back from this, as we always have."

She pulled away from me. "We should get back to camp."

Her voice sounded shaky and a bit forced, as if she was trying her hardest to fight her emotions. I tried to step close to her again, but she moved away before I could. I noticed her movements were slower and heavier, the opposite of the movements I had come to expect out of my ginger mate. Her fur, normally fluffy and beautiful, was dusty and messy. Her ears were flattened against her head like she had done something wrong. I wanted so badly to comfort her, but could not. Despite all that had happened, her hotheaded personality was still intact, and it would not do me well to try and comfort her.

When we returned to camp, a quiet murmur of excitement had risen to combat the normal melancholy that hung over this camp. Everyone was gathering around, eagerly awaiting the apprentice ceremony of Amberheart's kits. The cats parted to let me pass. I ascended Highledge, but refrained from calling together the Clan. Instead, my eyes took an assessing sweep of my Clan, committing to memory what was left.

Ivypool, Dovewing's sister, had taken the death of her sister quite hard. She had been a hollow, empty shell of her former self since, roaming around camp with a sullen look on her face. I had thought giving her Daisypaw as an apprentice would lift her spirits, after she had done such a fine job with Snowwhisker, but I see that I was wrong. Along with her, Hollyheart was also fairly depressed. She had lost both of her sisters, Fernheart and Sorrelheart, at the same time. She tried to be happy sometimes, but it was half-hearted. She was still dedicated, but the deaths of her sisters had left a crack in her heart that in time would heal, but would leave behind a scar that would never fade.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Not many cats were left to call, but some had yet to make an appearance. Spiderleg, the father of the apprentices-to-be, padded out of the elder's den, looking stiff but proud. Leafpool and Jayfeather emerged from the medicine den and settled outside. Amberheart came out of the nursery last, her kits walking in front of her.

Like Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits, all of Amberheart and Spiderleg's kits were named after fallen warriors. Dustkit and Fernkit had been named after Spiderleg's parents, while Shrewkit had been named for Spiderleg's littermate, who had died during the destruction of the forest. I was just as proud of them as their parents were. New apprentices meant new life. Three new journeys were about to begin.

"Cats of ThunderClan, today we will name three new apprentices. Dustkit, Fernkit, and Shrewkit, come forward, please."

I waited as Amberheart nudged her three kits forward. They tried to look dignified, but the attempt was ruined by the brightness in their eyes and the excited looks on their faces.

"Dustkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Dustpaw. I call upon StarClan to guide your paws on the path to becoming a warrior, and to keep you as safe as possible during your apprenticeship. After much thought, I have selected Cloudtail to mentor you. Cloudtail, you are one of our most respected warriors, trained by the legendary Firestar, and I expect that you will not disappoint us."

The aging white warrior nodded. "I have no intent to do so, Bramblestar." He padded forward and touched noses with Dustpaw before ushering him over to the other apprentices, who welcomed him warmly.

"Fernkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Fernpaw. I call upon StarClan to guide your paws on the path to becoming a warrior, and to keep you as safe as possible during your apprenticeship. Bumblestripe, you have not had an apprentice since the death of Seedpaw. You mentored her well until the time of her death, and I expect you to do the same with Fernpaw."

The grey warrior dipped his head. "I won't let ThunderClan down." He promised. Once he had touched noses with Fernpaw and led her away, I nodded to Shrewkit.

"Shrewkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Shrewpaw. You were named for Spiderleg's littermate, and in honor of him, I have chosen his former mentor, Thornclaw, to mentor you. Thornclaw, you were a fine mentor not only to Shrewpaw, but to Sootfur, Poppyfrost, and Briarlight as well. I have no reason to doubt your ability to train a fine warrior."

Thornclaw nodded and stepped forward to touch noses with Shrewpaw.

"Dustpaw! Fernpaw! Shrewpaw!" The Clan chanted.

I smiled as the cats of ThunderClan chanted the names of the new apprentices. Despite all we had been through lately, there was still kindle left to light the fire of hope. We still had reason to believe that what we had worked for was worth it. But no matter how bright the future seemed at that point in time, I still felt a flicker of doubt- kind of like a rain cloud that refused to leave, even when under the pressure of the strongest wind. Deep down, I knew the truth still stood.

A dark time was coming for the warrior Clans.


	3. Chapter 3: A Human Murderer?

For the next few moons, it felt as if everyone was holding their breath. Just waiting for something terrible to happen. The only thing out of the ordinary that had been reported was increased Twoleg activity, which was to be expected until well into leaf-fall at the Greenleaf Twolegplace. I was grateful that I had chosen to give the main Greenleaf Twolegplace back to ShadowClan at the start of greenleaf. Despite my attempts at being peaceful, Rowanstar had seemed overly eager to start arguments at the most recent Gathering. He had accused ThunderClan of making "illegal alliances" with WindClan and vice versa, as well as RiverClan of stealing ShadowClan prey. I was beginning to wonder if Rowanstar really was going to be the kind of leader Blackstar had envisioned. His feeble attempts at stirring up discontent and anger among the Clans seemed to me like an act of desperation rather than pure loyalty and dedication to the warrior code. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to ShadowClan to make their leader so desperate.

At that moment, my thoughts were cut short as a group of cats returned to camp. Two patrols- one with prey, the other without. I had sent a border patrol to the ShadowClan border today to see if they could see anything out of the ordinary. I jumped down from Highledge to greet them. "Any news?"

Cloudtail, who I had assigned to lead the patrol, nodded. "There were a lot of Twolegs around the Greenleaf Twolegplace. They seemed to be doing somewhat... abnormal things."

"Like what?"

He twitched an ear. "Well, for one, they seemed to be measuring things. That's the only thing I could really make out. Others were sticking these grey sticks in the ground with weird colored things on the top. Some others were using these things to dig up the ground around the pelt-dens and Twoleg nests and using other things to make markings on these flat white things."

Next to him, Millie looked like she was waiting patiently to speak. I nodded to her once Cloudtail was done.

"We also saw them lifting pieces of wood and throwing them into a pile." She said, her voice quiet but firm. "I think the pieces were from the Twoleg den that got crushed during the greenleaf storm."

Dewdrop lifted a paw, licked it, and drew it over his ears."It sure is taking them a while to clean that up. Warriors are so much more efficient."

I was too focused on what had been reported to acknowledge Dewdrop's comment. He was right; the Twolegs had taken a particularly long time to clean up the storm damage. But that wasn't what concerned me. The fact that they were doing things other than cleaning and repairing concerned me.

"I think we're all forgetting something." I looked up sharply as Stormcloud stepped up to stand beside the older warriors. "Remember how Rowanstar reported that a couple of Twolegs had been killed during that greenleaf storm?"

We all stared at him. Back when Rowanstar had revealed the news to us all, it hadn't really been much of a shocker. Cats from all four Clans died during that storm. I lost a life trying to reach Dovewing's body after she had been killed. So it wasn't much of a mind-blower that a Twoleg or two should get killed, too. But now... Was it possible that these new Twolegs were here for more than just repairs and clean-up?

"They might close the Greenleaf Twolegplace." I commented. "After those Twolegs died, the others might have decided that the Twolegplace wasn't safe anymore."

Dewdrop sniffed. "Good. It'll be one less thing for that fox-heart Rowanstar to complain about."

I glared at him. "Show some respect for your superiors, Dewdrop."

He looked surprised. "But-"

I cut him off. "Rowanstar is a fine leader for ShadowClan. Obviously these Twolegs have been bothering his Clan more than he will let on. It's understandable that he's a little tense."

Dewdrop snorted. "A _little_? Bramblestar, have you forgotten what he said at the last Gathering? He publicly accused us of allying ourselves with WindClan! He should know better than to think we are on good terms with those rabbit-munchers."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to argue with you about this, Dewdrop. A warrior doesn't go around publicly accusing a leader of being a fox-hearted brute. Now, seeing as you now have nothing further to do, you can go and see Brightheart about joining another patrol and making yourself useful."

"But, Bramblestar-"

I narrowed my eyes. Dewdrop padded away.

Millie's tail-tip twitched nervously. "Maybe we should pay a visit to ShadowClan." She suggested.

I snorted. "A visit to ShadowClan is out of the question. Rowanstar made it very clear two nights ago that he will kill any cat that steps paw on ShadowClan territory without invite."

She cast her gaze downward. "The warrior code says we need to help other Clans in times of need."

"The warrior code says that we are to help a Clan when they are desperately in need, not when they are facing a problem they can easily solve. These Twolegs will be gone by leaf-bare, and then ShadowClan's biggest problem will be gone."

Millie didn't push the issue any further. I jerked my head towards the camp entrance. "Millie, it may do you well to go out again. Get your thoughts off of ShadowClan and onto something more productive. Take Birchfall and Whitewing and go hunting."

As Millie padded away, Stormcloud looked at me eagerly. "Is there anything you need me to do, Bramblestar?"

I twitched an ear. "Go and see if Brightheart has anything she needs done. The same with you, Cloudtail. I need time to reflect on what has been revealed."

As the warriors left, I started wandering around camp. I knew there was no way Rowanstar would welcome us warmly into his territory right now. I had to focus on my Clan right now. The Greenleaf Twolegplace may not be in ThunderClan territory anymore, but it was still the border between my Clan and ShadowClan. If I wasn't careful, something bad could end up happening. I reminded myself tonight to call a Clan meeting and explain our current predicament.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

I turned as I heard my son's voice. Firepaw and Thornpaw ran up to me, their mentors following close behind.

My spirits lifted a little when I saw how excited they looked. "What is it?"

Thornpaw circled me, tail whipping back and forth in excitement. "Our mentors said we can take our warrior assessment soon!"

I looked over at Mousewhisker and Molewhisker. "Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Thornpaw purred. He stopped his circling and jumped on Firepaw, who let out a squeak of surprise.

Mousewhisker flicked his tail. "They're plenty ready to take their assessments, Bramblestar. When we went for battle training this morning, they both demonstrated the control and stability of warriors."

Molewhisker lifted his nose. "Of course, Firepaw never stood a chance against Thornpaw."

I fought down a flare of irritation. Molewhisker had inherited his father's arrogance, and I recalled how he had often put down Thornpaw's siblings whenever they had training sessions together.

Mousewhisker looked a bit annoyed. "Both apprentices are equal in skill, Molewhisker."

The brown-and-cream warrior shook his head. "I wasn't calling Firepaw useless, I was simply stating the obvious. Thornpaw will make a fantastic warrior, just like his mentor."

I decided to interrupt the conversation before it turned into a heated argument. "I can tell both of you have great confidence in your apprentices. I'll speak to Sunpaw and Barkpaw's mentors, and as long as we are all in agreement, my kits will become warriors in three days' time.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Firepaw, Thornpaw, Barkpaw, Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Thornpaw jumped at the chance to be first. "I do." His brothers and sister quickly followed suit.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Firepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Firelight. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." I rested my muzzle on my daughter's head, and she licked my shoulder in response.

I stepped back. "Thornpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Thornsting. StarClan honors your courage and your readiness to fight, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." I did the same thing with Thornsting as I did with Firelight, and as I did so, my eyes met Squirrelflight's across the crowd. She was sitting just outside the nursery, our most recent litter sitting quietly around her paws. Squirrelflight seemed to have a knack for having large litters- this one had four kits, the same as her previous one. Redkit, Stormkit, Thunderkit, and Windykit were all growing fast. I pulled back from Thornsting and turned to face Barkpaw.

"Barkpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Barkfoot. StarClan honors your patience and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Despite being the biggest of his littermates, Barkfoot was the least willing to fight. He was very thoughtful, taking every situation and thinking up a dozen different possible solutions to use. He would make a great warrior. Perhaps he would even make a great deputy and leader one day.

"Thank you, Bramblestar." He murmured as I stepped back. I nodded and turned to face my final kit from this litter.

"Sunpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Sunflight. StarClan honors your bravery and your fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

I stepped forward to rest my muzzle on Sunflight's head. As he licked my shoulder, the Clan cheered the new names of him and his littermates.

"Firelight! Thornsting! Barkfoot! Sunflight!"

I smiled warmly as I stepped away from my son. All of my children would leave their mark on ThunderClan in one way or another. I had no reason to doubt that.

"We want to be warriors too!"

I turned as Whitewing's kits, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Tumblepaw, and Blizzardpaw, ran up to us. Foxpaw's green eyes were wide as he stared up at me. "We want our warrior names, too."

"That's right." Tumblepaw lifted his muzzle so he could look at my face. "I want my warrior name to be Tumblefall, so I can be like my dad."

"Tumblepaw, you don't ask to be a warrior." Berrynose, Tumblepaw's mentor, padded over to him. "You need to wait until Bramblestar says it's time. Now-"

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

I whipped around as Snowwhisker came crashing into camp, Bumblestripe and Fernpaw sprinting after him.

I bolted forward. "What is it?"

Snowwhisker was completely out of breath as he cried,

"Rowanstar is waiting to speak with you! He says that a Twoleg has killed Tawnypelt!"


	4. Chapter 4: Time for Revenge

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

* * *

><p>I stared at Snowwhisker. The world dipped beneath my paws and spun, swirling together into a mass of color. All I could manage was a "No", my voice hoarse with disbelief. I started backing up, not caring as I backed into somebody. "No." I repeated. "No."<p>

Slowly, Snowwhisker came towards me. "I'm sorry, Bramblestar. I really am."

I didn't register his words. Continuing to back up, I felt as if the world was a cave, collapsing in on me. Suffocating me. My breaths turned short and ragged, my tail sweeping low over the ground. My mind was in a haze of disbelief. Tawnypelt wasn't dead. She couldn't be. I'd follow Snowwhisker, and see that he was wrong. Tawnypelt would be standing there next to Rowanstar, smiling as she did whenever she saw me. Tawnypelt wasn't dead. Her tortoiseshell fur would be neat and well-groomed, smelling of pine and flowers. Her green eyes would be bright and curious, wondering why I was so ecstatic to see her. Tawnypelt wasn't dead.

I continued backing up until I felt a tail wrap around my shoulders. "Bramblestar." Squirrelflight said gently. "Go with Snowwhisker. Please."

Numb, I made my way over to Snowwhisker on shaky paws. The comforting words of his patrol seemed distant. Was this how Ivypool had felt when she lost Dovewing? Hollyheart when she lost Sorrelheart and Fernheart? It was something I had been foolish enough to believe would never happen to me.

As slow as snails, we walked through the forest. I tried to erase the look of grief on my face as we neared the ShadowClan border, but I couldn't. Rowanstar was waiting for me, along with Tigerheart and Scorchfur. For the first time since becoming leader, Rowanstar looked solemn. His eyes were clouded with grief, and his shoulders sagged.

"Greetings, Rowanstar." My voice faltered, and I cleared my throat. "One of my warriors has informed me that... That Tawnypelt was killed recently."

The ginger leader nodded. "She was killed by one of the visiting Twolegs at the Greenleaf Twolegplace. She was defending her apprentice, Hawkpaw, like a true warrior, when the Twoleg seized her and snapped her neck. The Twoleg would have killed Hawkpaw if she hadn't... acted."

It took me a long time to respond. Rowanstar's words sank into me slowly. As a new wave of grief came up and engulfed me, I forced myself to speak.

"Can I see her?"

I expected him to refuse. So you can imagine my surprise when he agreed. "You may, but your warriors stay here."

Slowly, I dragged my gaze from the ShadowClan cats to my own warriors. "Go back to camp. Tell Brightheart she is in charge until... I return."

They hesitated. I could tell they didn't like the thought of leaving their leader alone with a group of ShadowClan cats. But I held strong, and at last, they left.

I turned back toward the ShadowClan cats. "Take me to her." My voice came out as barely a whisper. I followed the ShadowClan cats as they led me into their territory. This was the first time I had been in ShadowClan's territory since the flood, a full season-cycle ago. As we passed through the Greenleaf Twolegplace, I felt bile rise in my throat. One of these Twolegs had killed Tawnypelt. I didn't know which one, but the very thought of it burned in my mind and made my claws slide out.

"The Twolegs here have been proving troublesome for us lately." Rowanstar confessed. My gaze darted over towards the leader, shocked that he was suddenly being so open with a rival Clan cat. I didn't try to interrupt him as he continued.

"The Twolegs have been scaring off a lot of our prey with all of their activities. They aren't like the other Twolegs that come here every season-cycle. They keep doing strange things, almost as if they are trying to map out a new camp. More of them come every day. I don't know how long it is going to be until they leave, but things aren't looking good."

I stayed completely quiet. I wasn't about to share with Rowanstar that I already knew all of this. He wouldn't be happy to learn that I had sent warriors to spy on him and his Clan. Instead, I focused on the path ahead. Everything else around me got blurry again. _Tawnypelt. _I reminded myself. _You're here to see Tawnypelt. _

We finally reached the ShadowClan camp. Inside, everyone was quiet. They eyed me curiously as I entered camp alongside their leader, but nobody commented on my presence. It was only natural that a brother would wish to pay his respects to his fallen sister.

All of my hopes that Rowanstar had been mistaken were extinguished when I saw her body.

Her head was twisted in an odd fashion, her eyes blank and sightless. Around her were her closest family and acquaintances. Her daughter, Dawnpelt, had her face pressed into her mother's dusty fur, eyes squeezed shut. Her kits, Flameclaw and Greystorm, lay next to her. And along with them, Hawkpaw, who had been Tawnypelt's apprentice before her death. Tigerheart, Tawnypelt's son, settled next to Flameclaw and pressed his nose against Tawnypelt's twisted, deformed neck.

"It's true." I croaked.

"Of course it is." Rowanstar's voice came as a growl of irritation. "Why would I lie about the death of my own mate?"

For a split moment, it hit me that Rowanstar and my sister had been mates. I don't know why I forgot that. I stepped away from Tawnypelt's body and looked at her ex-mate.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Rowanstar's eyes hardened. "ShadowClan are not the only ones that have lost. You belong to a different Clan, yet I have come to acknowledge that you are Tawnypelt's kin. I am not going to stand by and not make any attempt to avenge her death. I have decided that tomorrow at dawn, my warriors and I will attack these Twolegs and show them that they cannot kill our warriors without consequence."

My eyes widened. "You wish to attack _Twolegs_? Rowanstar, have you forgotten how much bigger and stronger they are than us?"

His tail-tip twitched impatiently. "I would rather die than live knowing Tawnypelt had died in vain. Her death has showed us all how vicious and violent these Twolegs can be, and I will not stand by as more of my warriors are killed. I have already visited RiverClan and convinced Mistystar to join us in battle today. Now, I approach you. Bramblestar, I'll deny saying this later, but we need you and ThunderClan tomorrow."

I stayed quiet for a long time. Rowanstar was right when he said we couldn't let Tawnypelt's death go unjustified. The Twolegs that were responsible for her death would have to pay somehow. And even though the thought of fighting a Twoleg seemed mouse-brained, I couldn't think of a better solution.

"ThunderClan will stand beside you tomorrow in battle."

Rowanstar smiled. "I knew you would be willing to fight, Bramblestar. You are a true warrior, like your sister. May I have permission to pass through your territory to speak with Onestar?"

I blinked in surprise. Rowanstar usually never asked permission to walk through another Clan's territory; he just did it. I guess grief really could change a cat. I nodded, giving him permission to enter. "But you may not enter my territory with more than two warriors." I added quickly. He dipped his head in response, agreeing to my terms.

I turned toward the camp entrance. "I have to go. I will tell my Clan of what we have agreed to, and you have my word that we will be here tomorrow to fight for you."

Rowanstar met my eyes. "I expect nothing less from the leader of ThunderClan."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Brightheart, Cloudtail, Millie, Smokepaw, Thornclaw, Ivypool, Daisypaw, Lionblaze, Snowwhisker, Stormcloud, Hollyheart, Thornsting, Firelight, and Dustpaw will join the battle patrol for today."

I could tell that some of the cats still were completely against the idea of fighting Twolegs, but I had confidence in Rowanstar's plans. On his way back from WindClan last night, he had stopped by and informed me that he had convinced Onestar to fight alongside the other three Clans today. One or two Clans weren't powerful enough to fight an entire group of Twolegs. But four Clans were.

My claws itched as I waited for the cats I had called to join me to assemble. I wondered which warriors the other leaders would choose to fight for them. I had a feeling Tigerheart and Dawnpelt would both be there, desperate to avenge the death of their mother. Hawkpaw, too.

Once all of my warriors had gathered, I turned to Birchfall. "You are in charge of the camp until we return, Birchfall. If something should happen to Brightheart and I, tell Squirrelflight she is to lead this Clan in my place."

The warrior looked a bit surprised that I had made such a wish, but he didn't voice his thoughts. Instead, he nodded curtly and went to stand beside Whitewing. The white queen looked relieved that none of her youngest kits had been called to battle.

I turned toward the camp entrance. Letting out a fierce battle cry, I sped into the forest. My patrol charged after me, all of them keeping pace. The apprentices were clearly looking forward to fighting in their first battle, while Thornsting and Firelight seemed eager to fight in their first battle as warriors.

We set a blinding pace through the forest, heading towards the Greenleaf Twolegplace. All four Clans had agreed to bring their battle patrols to meet at the ThunderClan-ShadowClan border. As I ran, I felt my heart begin to pound with excitement. I'd never even dreamed that one day I'd be fighting an opponent as formidable as a Twoleg. Now, I was finally going to get the opportunity to fight what I considered to be the most dangerous creature alive.

When we reached the border, Rowanstar and Onestar's patrols were already there. Rowanstar called out a greeting, while Onestar held an icy silence. I ignored his hostility and returned Rowanstar's greeting. As I had expected, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt were both there, looking eager to begin fighting. I recalled how Tigerheart had trained in the Dark Forest at one point. Despite that, he was one of ShadowClan's most loyal warriors. I felt a flicker of pride for my kin.

I scanned the rest of the ShadowClan cats, looking for the familiar face of Hawkpaw. I had to admit I was a bit surprised to see that he wasn't there. His brother, Clawpaw, wasn't, either. I had only just remembered last night that Hawkpaw and Clawpaw were Tawnypelt's kin, too, since their father was Tigerheart. I guess Rowanstar only wanted experienced warriors to fight in this battle. I did see Greystorm, however, which pleased me. Scorchfur, Dawnpelt's mate, was there, too, along with Crowfrost, Grassdawn, and Stoatfur.

From WindClan, Onestar had brought with him his deputy, Harespring, along with Crowfeather, Gorsetail, Heathertail, Breezepelt, Featherheart, Hootowl, Crouchfoot, and Rockstep.

Most of us were silent, with a few cats exchanging battle tips and discussing the threat these Twolegs posed. Rowanstar, Onestar, and I all avoided talking until we heard Mistystar's call.

I looked up as the blue-grey leader approached, flanked by her deputy and son, Reedwhisker. They were joined by Minnowtail, Mintfur, Grasspelt, Duskfur, Lakeheart, Heronwing, Lizardleap, and Perchleap.

I opened my jaws to greet Mistystar, but Rowanstar spoke before I could. "Greetings, Mistystar. Now that all four Clans are here, we can start."

The RiverClan leader nodded. Rowanstar turned towards the Greenleaf Twolegplace.

"Let's go. It's time for revenge."


	5. Chapter 5: Blood and Fire (Sticks)

**Enjoy. Please R&F.**

* * *

><p>"Fox dung! Bramblestar, I need help!"<p>

I darted in between a Twoleg's legs and raced toward Snowwhisker. The white warrior was pinned underneath a Twoleg's foot. The Twoleg had a long stick pointed at Snowwhisker's head. I began to run faster. The last time a Twoleg had pointed a stick at someone's head, it had ended with Stormcloud's head getting blown apart.

I jumped toward the Twoleg and raked my claws down its leg. It swung around and slammed the stick against my head, sending me flying. I slammed into someone, although I wasn't sure if it was a Twoleg or a cat. My head spun, and I was vaguely aware of Snowwhisker calling to me, a loud roar, and Snowwhisker falling silent.

I struggled to my feet just as a Twoleg's foot connected with my side. I fell with a groan. It was the Twoleg from before, who had used his fire-stick on Snowwhisker. I looked up helplessly as he pointed his fire-stick at me. I knew in the back of my mind that this would be a wound StarClan couldn't heal.

_Lead ThunderClan well, Brightheart..._

However, the Twoleg never fired.

Someone tackled him, knocking him to the side before he could fire. As I staggered to my feet, I saw that it was Rowanstar.

"You piece of fox dung!" Rowanstar spat. "Stay away from them all!" He tore at the Twoleg with his claws. Blood splattered his fur, and the Twoleg screamed.

I took that as my chance and ran to wherever else it was that I was needed. I was a whirlwind of fury, slashing and biting, kicking and screaming. I didn't see anything but blood and fury for the next hour or so.

Then it all came to a grinding halt. Mistystar and Onestar almost simultaneously called for their Clans to retreat. Rowanstar spat some insults around before calling for ShadowClan to retreat as well. It took me a few moments to come out of my haze and call out for ThunderClan to retreat.

My warriors began swarming around me. I picked up the first idle cat I saw, then dropped them when I realized they were ShadowClan. I eventually found one of my own to carry, and I began to run. A hole appeared in the ground near me as a Twoleg used his fire-stick. One of my warriors was hit as he tried to flee. Fortunately, everyone but him made it out.

Once we were safely back in our own territory, we stopped to get a count of who had died and who was still alive. Snowwhisker, Stormcloud, Smokepaw, and Brightheart hadn't made it. Millie had been grievously wounded and had to be carried by Lionblaze.

"Brightheart! No!" Cloudtail limped quickly over to where Thornclaw was carrying Brightheart's body. The white warrior nudged his mate. "Brightheart, please. Don't leave me..."

I moved toward the warrior, but Ivypool was faster. She rested her tail comfortingly on Cloudtail's shoulder. "It's okay, Cloudtail. She died a hero's death, defending her Clan."

"That doesn't change anything!" He wailed. "She- she's still dead!" He buried his face in Brightheart's blood-stained fur. Ivypool bowed her head. "I know she is, Cloudtail. And I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing when I lost Dovewing." Her voice caught in her throat, and she had to pause for a moment before continuing. "Let's go home, Cloudtail. This isn't the place to grieve. Bramblestar won't let Brightheart's death go unjustified." She glanced pointedly at me.

"Ivypool's right, Cloudtail." I said. "Brightheart and the others we lost today will get their justice. I promise." I started walking away. "We need to get ourselves home. There are injuries to treat."

**LATER THAT DAY**

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Bramblestar." My mate pressed herself against me. "This isn't your fault, or anybody else's."

I sank my claws into the ground. "I still feel responsible. It was stupid of me to go and fight today. I was blinded by grief and a desire to avenge my sister's death. Now four of my Clanmates are dead. They would still be alive if I hadn't forced them into the battle today."

"You didn't force them, Bramblestar. They followed you because they wanted to."

I ignored her and sank my claws further into the ground. "It's my fault. All of it. Four ThunderClan cats, one of them an apprentice, dead. Millie is laying in the medicine den as we speak, barely clinging onto life. Cloudtail a depressed lump of bloody fur after losing his mate and son."

"Bramblestar-"

"I almost died today, Squirrelflight. If Rowanstar hadn't been there, that Twoleg would have used his fire-stick on me and taken the eight lives I have left. I would have left you without a mate and my children without a father. Firestar never would have been so reckless. He wouldn't have put his Clanmates in danger just to avenge his sister's death."

"Bramblestar, that's enough!" Squirrelflight sounded irritated. "Firestar wasn't perfect, and neither are you. You did what you thought had to be done, and you can't change that. It's a warrior's duty to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the Clan."

I stood up. "I'd better call the Clan together. Now that we know how dangerous those Twolegs are, we need to make sure everyone knows about it."

Squirrelflight nodded. "I'll check on the kits. They were pretty shaken up over what happened."

I turned and started padding up to Highledge. I was about to call the Clan together when I noticed movement inside my den. Unsheathing my claws, I called out, "Who's there?"

A moment later, Hollyheart poked her head out. "Sorry, Bramblestar. I just needed to speak with you, and I figured-"

"Fine." I interrupted. "Out with it, then."

She twitched her ears. "Maybe we should talk about it inside."

I shrugged. "Alright, but it'd better be important."

I followed her into my den. As soon as we were inside, she blurted out,

"I'm expecting kits."

I blinked. "So? What's so secret about that?"

"They're Ratscar's."

"Oh. Well, then, that is a bit more of a problem."

She lowered her gaze. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear I didn't. But I met him at a Gathering, and he was so helpful during those first few days without my sisters..."

I sighed. "You realize that you have broken a major law in the code, Hollyheart."

"I understand that. But it was only for a little while. We aren't seeing each other anymore. Not after... not after he said he didn't care about me or the kits at all."

"And what about you? Do you care at all for him?"

"I thought I did. Until I realized he was only using me for his own gain."

"Well, I'm sorry. But you have to understand that I find it hard to sympathize with law breakers."

"Are you going to throw me out of ThunderClan?" Her eyes were pleading as she looked at me. "Please don't. I didn't mean to get pregnant, it just kind of happened."

"I'm not going to throw you out. But I do hope you've learned your lesson, and that you've got a tom ready to name as the father when asked."

She nodded. "I've got someone in mind. Thank you, Bramblestar."

I grunted. "Don't let it happen again."

"I won't." For the first time since her sisters died, Hollyheart's eyes shimmered with happiness.

I followed her out of my den and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!"

The cats of ThunderClan were slow in gathering. I had to admit, I was disappointed in Hollyheart. I understood her motives, but there were still plenty of single toms in ThunderClan. Still, Squirrelflight had been right when she said what had been done was done.

"Cats of ThunderClan, a terrible thing has happened today. We lost four courageous warriors, and that will leave a scar that will last forever. We will avenge their deaths. But our Clan needs time to recover, as do the other Clans. So for now, we are going to lay back and let things carry out. There is a possibility that these Twolegs will leave soon enough. Until that happens, however, things are going to be changing around here. Until further notice, kits and elders are to remain in the camp at all times. No exceptions. Apprentices are not to leave camp without at least two warriors to accompany them. Patrols must have at least three warriors on them, and warriors are not to hunt alone."

I paused for a moment to let what I had said sink in.

"Additionally, the camp entrance is to have two cats guarding it at all times. The deputy, medicine cat, and myself are to have no fewer than two cats guarding us at all times. I will personally assign these guards each day. We also need a new deputy to replace Brightheart and serve as my second in command until Squirrelflight is able to return to her duties. I say these words before Squirrelflight and the spirit of Brightheart, so that they may hear and approve of my choice. Ivypool will be the new temporary deputy of ThunderClan."

I paused as ThunderClan chanted Ivypool's name. Their cheering was half-hearted; I didn't blame them. I wasn't expecting this to be a joyous occasion. Not after what had happened.

I cleared my throat and went on to say the final thing I needed to say before ending this meeting. "For the rest of the day, Birchfall and Thornclaw will guard myself, Molewhisker and Thornsting will guard Ivypool, and Mousewhisker and Firelight will guard Jayfeather. That is all."

I retreated into my den.

I sank down into my nest with a huge sigh. I could see Birchfall and Thornclaw sitting on either side of the entrance. They had their heads close together, clearly gossiping. I shook my head. No matter how old they got, they could never stop spreading unnecessary gossip and exaggerating the truth.

My eyelids were just beginning to grow heavy when an argument started outside.

"Bramblestar doesn't want to be bothered right now." Birchfall growled.

"I'm his deputy. I have the right to speak with him when I want." That was Squirrelflight.

"You're not his deputy. Ivypool is."

"Ivypool is his _temporary _deputy! If I wasn't in the nursery, I'd still be his full-time deputy!"

"I'm sorry, Squirrelflight. Only high-ranking Clan members may see Bramblestar at this time."

"For StarClan's sake!" I heard a small scuffle outside, and lifted my head just as Squirrelflight barged in.

Birchfall ran in after her. "Hey, I said-"

"Be quiet, Birchfall." I ordered, sitting up. "She can speak with me. It's fine."

"But-"

I glared at him. He slunk back out of the cave.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Incompetent. Sorry about that, Squirrelflight."

She didn't acknowledge my comment, instead launching right into what she was here for. "We don't have enough warriors for these new decisions, Bramblestar. We lost four warriors today, and even if Millie does recover, Leafpool said she won't be able to return to her duties for a long time. We can't afford to sacrifice six warriors daily for guarding cats, along with an additional two for guarding the camp."

I flicked my tail. "I understand why you are concerned, Squirrelflight. However, I have the safety of my Clan in mind. What we are facing now is potentially even more dangerous than the flood or the Dark Forest. We are facing Twolegs with fire-sticks powerful enough to kill a cat with one hit. I can't take any chances."

Squirrelflight lashed her tail. "Running us this thin will not help us, Bramblestar! You're only going to make it worse on all of us!"

"I know what I'm doing, Squirrelflight. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have confidence that it will help keep all of us safe."

"I know you wouldn't, but you don't seem to be understanding how we don't have enough warriors for this!"

I stood up. "We will just have to send out fewer patrols a day. The other Clans are exhausted and wounded from this battle. They are of no danger to us."

"You know firsthand how desperate they can get when things get bad!"

"I know what I'm doing, Squirrelflight!"

"No, you don't! If Firestar were leader, he would know better than to do this!"

I stood up. My voice was icily calm as I said, "I am the leader of ThunderClan. Not Firestar. The warrior code says that a leader's word is law, and must never be challenged. I will uphold that law, even if it means turning against my own mate. Now get out, and don't come in here again unless you have something productive to say."

She bristled. "You're kicking me out!?"

I lashed my tail. "No warrior of mine speaks to me like that and gets away with it. You've always been arrogant, Squirrelflight. Thinking you could get away with anything. Well, you used to. Daddy's little girl could always get away with anything. But Firestar is dead now. I am ThunderClan's leader, and each of my warriors is to be treated just as harshly as the next. Now get out before I have Birchfall and Thornclaw drag you out."

Her gaze glittered angrily. "Fine." She spat. "I reprimanded Berrynose for claiming leadership had changed you for the worse. Now I see that he was right." She whipped around and stalked out.

The minute she was gone, I felt a flash of guilt. What had I done? I'd just yelled at her for trying to prove a point. Sure, she had been disrespectful, but she was my deputy and my mate. She was supposed to be my equal, and I had just acted like she was nothing compared to me. I knew I should go after her and apologize, but I also knew she wouldn't accept my apology.

Part of me knew that she was right. It had been wrong of me to try and issue these new tasks when we didn't have enough warriors for them. I prayed to StarClan that my decision wouldn't cost more lives. When I had made it, I hadn't really stopped to consider that we might not have enough cats for the job. I also wasn't too sure on my choice for a replacement temporary deputy. Ivypool was suffering from severe depression, which could cloud her judgment and make it a lot harder for her to do her duty properly. But I had wanted to show her that she was still needed around here, as more than just another warrior. Still, I wasn't sure if a depressed, half-functional deputy was really what we needed right now. But regardless, it was like Squirrelflight had said.

What was done was done.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Perspective

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story so far! This chapter's for you guys! **

* * *

><p>"Thornsting, pay attention when I'm talking to you."<p>

I turned away from Sunflight and glared at Berrynose. "What now?"

"Hey, I'm leader here! I deserve more respect!"

I curled my lip. "You're leading a _patrol_. Every single warrior has led one."

"Not everyone." He said, looking a bit flustered. "Briarlight never led any patrols while she was alive."

"Briarlight was _paralyzed_. If you've magically discovered a way for crippled cats to lead a patrol, I would love to hear it. Otherwise, you're dumb as a rock."

Sunflight looked at me with mock anger. "Now, don't be rude, Thornsting."

Berrynose lifted his muzzle. "Thank you, Sunflight. It's good to see at least someone respects me."

"Your comment is degrading to rocks."

Berrynose got even more flustered. He tried to come up with a comeback, then when he couldn't think of one, he made that usual grunting noise he made whenever he ran out of ideas and stalked away.

"Hey, guys." Blizzardpaw ran up to us from behind, completely breathless. "Thanks for leaving me behind back there."

Sunflight shrugged. "Wasn't our idea. Old Dummynose insisted on leaving you behind."

"Where is he now?"

"Who cares?" I asked. "Let's go on without him. He probably can't even tell the difference between the ThunderClan border and the WindClan border anyway."

Sunflight grinned. "Or the difference between a cat and a crow." He was referring to a time during our apprenticeships, when Berrynose had mistaken a crow in a tree for a WindClan warrior spying on our Clan. He had burst into the camp screaming about spies and an invasion, and when Bramblestar went to investigate, all he found was a crow feather and no WindClan scent. He'd been pretty mad at Berrynose for stirring everyone up, and had ordered him to do apprentice duties for three days as punishment.

We carried on with our patrol, making fun of Berrynose and coming up with stupid plays on his name, like "how 'bout Berry-no" and "Berryknows" (that one was obviously sarcasm). We eventually made it to the border, marked it, and made it back to camp. When we were almost there, Notail finally found us.

"Hello, Berrynose." I said as casually as I can. "Can we help you?"

He glared at us. "Imbeciles." He muttered. "Stupid, incompetent imbeciles."

Sunflight looked at him pointedly. "Now that's no way to talk about yourself, Berrynose."

"I wasn't talking about myself."

"That's a first."

He glared at Sunflight and stalked away again. I exchanged a look with my brother and followed him, Blizzardpaw right behind us. When we entered the camp, I was expecting Berrynose to run to Bramblestar again and complain about our lack of respect for him. However, he was standing near the fresh-kill pile, open-mouthed.

"Close your mouth, Berrynose." I snapped. "You'll catch flies." I padded into the clearing, seeing that the whole Clan was gathered. "What's going on?"

Bumblestripe, who was closest to me, turned and stared at me with wide eyes. "You don't know yet?"

I shook my head. "I've been out all morning on patrols."

He leaned toward me a little. His voice trembled as he spoke. "The Twolegs from the Greenleaf Twolegplace are setting traps."

"Traps? What kind of traps."

"They- they're like the ones in the forest." Bumblestripe said. "Or at least that's what the older warriors are saying. The traps don't hurt the cats, but they trap them within a really tiny space that they can't escape from. They're really easy to fall into, since they're cleverly disguised."

I pushed through the crowd until I reached the center. My father and Ivypool were standing there. Ivypool looked thoroughly disturbed, while Bramblestar maintained his usual respectable calm. "Everyone needs to calm down." He growled.

"Calm down?" That was Cherryfall. "My kits could be in danger!"

"Your kits are in no danger." Bramblestar assured her. "They aren't allowed to leave the camp. The Twolegs have only set the traps near the ShadowClan border. Shimmerkit and Mistkit will be safe."

"What about my kits, then?" Amberheart asked. I spotted her standing beside her mate, eyes clouded with worry. "They're apprentices now. They could easily fall into one of those traps!"

As soon as she spoke, the entire Clan broke into a chorus of yowls.

"What if the Twolegs kill the trapped cats?"

"I don't want to die!"

"We're all going to get captured!"

"StarClan help us!"

"Enough!" Bramblestar yowled. The Clan instantly fell silent. I felt a flicker of pride for the level of control my father had over his warriors. "These traps do not mean the end of ThunderClan. We have survived trappings before. We survived the battle with the Twolegs. We survived the Dark Forest, and the flood. We can survive this. This only means we need to be more careful, not that we are all going to die."

To my relief, his words seemed to calm the ThunderClan cats. However, despite myself, I just had to ask,

"Who got captured?"

Several cats turned to look at me, including my father. His amber eyes met my own green ones. "Rosepetal." He said gravely. "She was out hunting by the ShadowClan border when she accidentally ran straight into one. By the time the rest of her patrol noticed, a Twoleg was already carrying her away."

I bowed my head, feeling a flash of rage. First these Twolegs barge in uninvited and kill Tawnypelt. Then they use their fire-sticks on us in battle and kill four of our cats. Now they set traps and take away more of our own? Who did these things think they were?

"What are we going to do?" Spiderleg asked, his voice hoarse. I looked up, only then remembering that Rosepetal was Spiderleg's daughter.

"I am thinking over the possibilities now." Bramblestar growled. "We can't just barge into their camp demanding they give Rosepetal back." He paused for a moment before shaking his head. "Regardless, there are still duties to be done. I will ponder over the options we have and tell you my decision tonight." He pushed his way through the group and retreated into his den.

"Okay, ThunderClan!" Berrynose's annoying voice rose over the chorus of voices that broke out as soon as Bramblestar was gone. "You heard what he said! Mousewhisker, get a couple of warriors together and go hunting. Firelight-"

"Hey, who in StarClan's name put you in charge?" Cloudtail snarled at him. "Ivypool's the deputy, not you."

He sniffed. "Fine. Who wants to go on a patrol with me!"

Nobody jumped at the chance.

To save himself from the embarrassment of going out alone, Berrynose called to his apprentice. "Tumblepaw! Hunting, now."

"But I can't leave the camp without-"

He lashed his tail. "I said we're going out, and that means we're going out!" He stalked out of the camp.

I shook my head. "Stupid rock." Turning to Sunflight, I added, "We should go out and see if we can find some of those traps. Maybe we can mark them so that the others know to avoid them."

He straightened. "Hmph. Not bad. Let's do it. We can take Blizzardpaw with us."

We found Blizzardpaw eating a mouse near the half rock. We quickly explained to him our plan. His eyes grew wider and wider with each passing word. He lashed his tail in excitement as I finished. "Finally! This might be just what I need to make Bramblestar see I'm ready to become a warrior!"

I grunted. "You need to be careful. Remember that what happened to Rosepetal will happen to you if you aren't careful."

He nodded quickly. "I'll be careful, Thornsting. I promise."

"Careful about what?"

I turned. Hollyheart was standing right behind me. I felt a flash of jealousy when I saw her. She and my brother Barkfoot were mates now, and he'd only been a warrior for almost a quarter moon. Turns out she was expecting his kits, too. Figures.

"We were just going out on a patrol." I growled.

She blinked. "A patrol? Can I join you?"

Sunflight started to say something, but I cut her off. "No."

She stiffened. "No? Why not?" Her eyes suddenly glimmered with mischief. "Afraid a she-cat's going to show you up?"

"I- um, I-, well-" I looked at Sunflight for support. He shrugged and mouthed, "Your problem". I curled my lip at him and turned back to Hollyheart. "Fine." I said. "I guess you can come." I briefed her on what we were doing.

She nodded slowly. "Interesting. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" She darted toward the camp entrance. Blizzardpaw gave a squeak of excitement and ran after her.

Sunflight stood up and started walking. "You need to stop being so jealous of her. She's Barkfoot's mate, and that's never going to change."

I snorted. "I don't care that she's Barkfoot's mate. I care that he got a mate before me."

"Relax." He said. "You'll find someone someday. She's out there. You just have to be patient."

I let my claws slide out and said nothing.

When we got to the ShadowClan border, we split up. I headed off to the northwestern side, which was where Hollyheart had said Rosepetal had been when she'd fallen into that trap. I opened my jaws and tasted the air.

Nothing.

I looked around, checking for signs that there had been activity here recently.

Still nothing.

So why did I suddenly feel as if something bad were about to happen?

Taking a deep breath, I started searching. It was fairly difficult, since I couldn't use scent to guide me. I eventually found one concealed underneath the roots of an old oak tree. Sweet-smelling food was tucked in the back of it. I forced myself to ignore it as I took a stick and slashed at it with my claws. I then bit into it in a few places before leaving it directly in front of the trap. Whoever got near it would likely either see or trip over the stick, realize it was a marker, and then avoid the area after realizing it marked a trap location.

I was about to move on when a shriek echoed through the forest.

"Somebody help me!"

_Hollyheart!_

My paws were moving before my brain had registered who it was calling for help. I was quickly joined by Blizzardpaw as we found Hollyheart.

She was crouching in one of the traps, cleverly concealed inside a hollowed out log. She was bashing against the sides of the trap, wailing. "Please, let me out!" She begged, seeing Blizzardpaw and I.

Sunflight came up behind us. He saw Hollyheart almost immediately. "Great StarClan." He whispered. All of a sudden, his voice rose to a yowl. "Run!"

I looked up to see what he was talking about as a shadow fell over us. A huge Twoleg stood over us, brown eyes glimmering menacingly. It held a fire-stick in it's paw, which it pointed at us without hesitation.

I felt teeth sink into my scruff and drag me to the side. I screeched in surprise as I was dragged into a bush, kicking and biting. I stopped when my captor let me go and I realized it was Sunflight.

"We need to get out of here!" He hissed.

"But what about-" I looked over at the Twoleg just in time to see him seize Blizzardpaw by the scruff. The white tom shrieked, thrashing and slashing at the Twoleg. The Twoleg pointed his fire-stick at the apprentice's head, and he froze in fear.

The Twoleg muttered something comprehensible and started walking. As soon as he was gone, I hissed to Sunflight,

"Now's our chance."

"Wait." He held up a paw.

"What?" I spat. "You're seriously telling me to wait when our Clanmate is in danger?"

Before he could answer me, another Twoleg appeared. This one was different, with blue eyes instead of brown. The fur on his head was also white instead of brown like the other's. He reached into the log and pulled out the trap holding Hollyheart. She spit at him, fur fluffed up to make her look twice her size. The Twoleg ignored her spitting threats and started walking away. Hollyheart shrank back against the back of the trap, clearly terrified despite her brave display just before.

I darted forward, but teeth sank into my scruff before I could get beyond the bush. Sunflight hauled me back. He placed his paws on my shoulders and pushed down, forcing me to stay put against the ground.

"No!" I snarled, struggling against him. "They'll kill them both! We have to rescue them!"

"Would you knock it off?" Sunflight leaned around me so that I could see his face. "I'm just as worried as you are. But running after them without a plan is suicide. If they're kind enough to spare us now, they'll surely capture us so they can kill us later!"

"I don't care!" I wailed. "They're gone because of me! It's my fault..."

"And he said he didn't care about Hollyheart." He muttered. Raising his voice, he added, "Blaming yourself isn't going to fix anything either. The only thing we can do to help Hollyheart and Blizzardpaw now is to go back to camp and explain what happened. Bramblestar _has _to take action now."

"Oh, no." I whispered. "We can't go back! Bramblestar is going to kill us!"

"Well, so would those Twolegs, if we had gone after them."

"At least we would have died in bravery rather than shame!"

He sighed, sounding irritated. He pushed his way out of the bush. "Look, Thornsting. You can sit here and mope if you want. You can go after that Twoleg and get killed. I'm going back to camp and telling everyone the truth."

He walked away.

I stayed in that bush for way longer than I should have. I felt insurmountable guilt over what had happened. It was my fault, and my fault alone, that Hollyheart and Blizzardpaw had gotten captured. I had been stupid and selfish and thought that I could help my Clan when I really couldn't. Now, Hollyheart and Blizzardpaw were going to get killed, and it was my fault. Hollyheart's kits would never get to live. Blizzardpaw would never get to know the joy of being a warrior. He would never even know what his warrior name would be. I felt sick to my stomach.

I wasn't sure how long I had been crouching there milling over my guilt when someone found me. The sun was beginning to set as I heard a voice, gentle but firm.

"Thornsting?"

I lifted my head. "In here."

Someone nosed aside the leaves, and I saw that it was my mother, Squirrelflight. Her voice was gentle as she said,

"Come out of there, Thornsting. I want to talk to you."

I dragged myself out of the bush, keeping my head low. "If you've come to reprimand me about letting Blizzardpaw and Hollyheart get captured, don't. I already know that what I did was wrong."

"I know that you know that. I'm smart enough to know that you are old enough to understand the consequences of your decisions." She sat beside me. "Sunflight told us everything that happened. You can't blame yourself and only yourself for this, Thornsting."

"But coming out here was my idea!" I protested. "I wanted to prove myself to the Clan, and now Hollyheart and Blizzardpaw are gone because of it!"

Her eyes clouded. "Blizzardpaw and Hollyheart both should have been more conscious of their decisions and their consequences. It is not entirely your fault that this has happened, Thornsting. You can't let yourself believe that."

I didn't say anything.

She sighed. "Well, I've said my share. You can stay here and feel guilty over what happened, or come with me. Your choice."

Her words were so close to Sunflight's it was haunting. I forced myself to follow her.

When I got back to camp, I was expecting an onslaught of accusations and threats. But I got nothing. Some cats stared at me, but most ignored me completely.

I froze, ears flattened in shame, when I saw my father. He was speaking to Ivypool at the foot of Highledge, looking deeply troubled.

"Go on." Squirrelflight murmured. "Talk to him. He will fix this problem, Thornsting. He always does."

I couldn't bring myself to believe her as I walked over to Bramblestar. When he saw me coming, he murmured something to Ivypool, who nodded and quickly departed.

I saw that Bramblestar was waiting for me to speak, so I did. Taking a deep breath, I explained my side of what happened, making sure to repeatedly state how guilty I was over the whole thing.

After I finished, Bramblestar just sat there for a while, nodding and murmuring to himself. Finally, he spoke up.

"You are correct in saying that you were wrong to assume you could carry the weight of this entire problem on your shoulders. You were in no position to organize a patrol to try and prevent cats from falling into those traps. Because of your poor decisions, two cats are gone, and likely dead by this point."

I bowed my head, feeling like I just wanted to curl up and disappear.

"However, your attempt at protecting your Clan was brave, and I admire you for that. Still, your impulsiveness has created yet another problem for me. Now we have a queen, a warrior, and an apprentice missing. No telling how many other cats will fall into these traps before all is said and done. If you wish to alleviate your guilt, you can respect my orders and refrain from going on any more of these adventures to prevent something like this from occurring again. You are a warrior now, Thornsting. I expect you to start thinking like one. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. "Yes, Bramblestar. I understand."

"Good." The tabby leader growled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I-"

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar, come quickly!"

My father was moving before the cat speaking had even finished talking. I bounded after him, my guilt momentarily forgotten.

Bumblestripe was standing at the camp entrance, Dewdrop pacing behind him. The grey and black warrior's eyes were so huge I thought they were going to pop out of his head.

"What's going on?" Bramblestar asked. When Bumblestripe said nothing, my father snarled, "Tell me now!"

Bumblestripe's muscles tensed. After a moment's hesitation, he cried,

"We found the missing cats! Rosepetal, Hollyheart, and Blizzardpaw!"

I felt a flash of excitement. They weren't lost!

Bramblestar, however, did not look so pleased. "Where, exactly?"

"On the edge of the Greenleaf Twolegplace."

"Of course." Bramblestar spat. "We can't go there."

Dewdrop stopped pacing when he said this. "What in the name of StarClan do you mean we can't go there? We have to rescue our Clanmates!"

Bramblestar looked straight at him. "It's on the edge of the _Greenleaf Twolegplace_ Dewdrop. Do you know how many Twolegs are there right now with their fire-sticks? We can't afford to try and rescue them."

Dewdrop scowled. "So are we just going to sit around like lumps on a log and do nothing?"

Bramblestar sounded regretful as he said, "We cannot. I'm sorry, but we can't risk the lives of more of our warriors. Everyone is needed here and now to help keep us safe from this danger." He walked away to prevent the discussion from continuing.

Everyone was completely still for no more than a second before flying into a frenzy. As everyone started moving around to discuss the situation with their friends and family, I got pulled into a group consisting of Thornclaw, Birchfall, Dewdrop, and Bumblestripe.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing." Dewdrop spat. "I don't give a load of fox dung what Bramblestar thinks. It's our duty as warriors of ThunderClan to help our Clanmates escape from these Twolegs."

Thornclaw nodded in agreement. "We did it in the forest, so we should have no problem doing it now."

"Except for the fact that these Twolegs are stronger and armed with fire-sticks." I pointed out sharply.

Dewdrop jerked his head around to look at me. "When we all became warriors, we promised to die to protect our Clanmates. I don't care if a Twoleg hits me with his fire-stick. I would rather die knowing I was dying for a good cause than die knowing I wasn't doing enough."

I wanted to argue, but realized that he was right. When Bramblestar had made me a warrior, he had made me promise to defend this Clan with my life. Now was the time for me to do that. Besides, Thornclaw had experience with Twolegs trapping cats. He would know what to do.

"I'm in." Birchfall said. "I agree with you guys. Bramblestar's wrong. Our loyalty is to our captured Clanmates, not to him."

Thornclaw nodded in agreement. "I'm in, too. This is our duty."

Dewdrop glanced at Bumblestripe. "What about you?"

He shrank back. "I-I don't know..."

Dewdrop twitched an ear. "Don't you want to rescue your mate?"

"I..."

"You'd be doing ThunderClan a great service." Dewdrop went on. "You'd be doing your duty as a warrior. Think of it- everyone will hail you as a hero when we bring everyone back safe and sound."

Bumblestripe studied his paws for a few moments before mewing, "Alright. I'll do it. For ThunderClan."

Dewdrop nodded. He looked at me. "What about you, Thornsting? Will the great son of Bramblestar stay loyal to his father, or to his duty as a warrior?" His voice was full of contempt.

I thought about it. My father had told me that I wasn't to go on any more of my "adventures". The warrior code bound me to obey him, for a leader's word was law. But when I was younger, Squirrelflight had told me many stories about my grandfather, Firestar, and how he had broken the warrior code many times during his early days in ThunderClan, with positive results. Plus, I had promised to defend my Clan with my life when I had received my warrior name. It would be going against that promise to back away from the opportunity to rescue Rosepetal, Hollyheart, and Blizzardpaw.

"I'm in. For ThunderClan."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'd really appreciate some feedback as to what you guys think of Thornsting and Sunflight. I always hated how the later arcs didn't give the background characters very much personality or involvement in the story, so I'm trying to do what the series didn't by involving some minor characters in what will end up being a major contribution to the progression of the plot. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to R&amp;F! More coming soon!<strong>


End file.
